


Percy x Reader

by PidgeHoltLovesRover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Fred and George are little shits, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeHoltLovesRover/pseuds/PidgeHoltLovesRover
Summary: You are worried about you boyfriend after Black brakes into the castle. Snuggles ensue.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Percy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story! I hope you like it!  
> (NEWT & POPPY YOU FOUND IT)

Percy X Reader  
Your POV:  
“Come along now students!” professor Flitwick shouted over all of the other students milling down the hall passage. 

“OOOOhhhhh! Guess What! Wait you’ll never guess! I’ll just tell you!” peeves the poltergeist shouted over the students as we made our way back to the dining hall, making every head turn “Sirius black tried to get into the Gryffindor common room! He shredded the painting to pieces!” he told us and then broke down cackling while flying away. Everyone’s faces were pale, that’s why they wanted us back in the dining hall, the teachers thought he might still be in the castle. 

“Is that true professor?” asked a second year with huge glasses that made him look like an owl. 

“Yes, I am afraid Mr. Tozier” (Does anyone get that reference?!). You feel your face go pale, your boyfriend, Percy Weasley, left the feast early to get back before the huge crowd. What if he was hurt? You didn’t realize but as you were thinking you were pulled along with the crowd and were all-ready entering the dining hall. 

You snapped out of you daze and went looking for the red headed boy, but instead you went running into one of his brothers’ friends, Hermione. An audible “oof” was heard as you landed on the ground with a thud, her being pushed into Ron (Percy’s brother). 

"Hey watch- oh! Y/N! are you all right? Why were you running?” Hermione said while holding her hand out. 

“Sorry Hermione. I was looking for Percy to see if he was okay. He left the feast early to escape the crowd. You’re in his house, have you seen him?” you asked hopefully, while getting to your feet, your e/c eyes looking around you hopefully, as if he would appear at the mention of his name. 

“Yeah we saw him, he was the one who told Dumbledore” Ron said, while still holding onto Hermione, you smirked, knowing that Ron liked her after playing T or D at the Weasleys house. Before you and Percy got together, you came around to their house to see the twins, you best friends since you were 2, to test out explosives and other inventions. But when you were 7 you developed a crush on Percy. A year and a half ago you got the courage to ask him out with the help of the twins and he said he had liked you since he was 8, funny ha? 

“So, he’s okay?” you asked, your normal spring in your voice. “Yeah, why woul-” You cut Harry off “thanks!” you shouted while running off to look for him.  
After about 30 seconds you see a familiar mop of short, curly, red hair talking to Hufflepuff prefect Hunk Garett (I’m sorry but I was watching Voltron while writing this and it was the only name that I could think of for a Hufflepuff prefect), you run up to him and throw you arms around his neck, startling him as he lets out a barely audible squeak. 

“I thought you might be hurt!” you exclaim while giggling. You feel him become less tense at the familiar voice, you let go and he turns around with a sweet smile on his face which you know only very few get to see because he always tries to keep his composure around people, which he thinks means that he has to show as little emotion as possible. 

“Hello Y/N” he says very formally but still with the smile, you don’t reply immediately because you get caught up in the impossible task of trying to count all of the tiny freckles under his eyes 

“Y/N?” he asks with a look of curiosity and confusion on his face ‘Fuck he’s cute’ you think, “thanks” he said with an amused smirk on his face while leaning down to meet your eyes, you being a year younger than him and quite short for your age. You felt heat rush to your face as you realize you said that out loud. 

“Uh-um- y-your w-welcome.” you stutter out, a huge grin appears on his face and then, Percy Prefect Weasley, laughs, infront of people who are not you. Heads turn and look with confused expressions, probably because they just found out that Percy Weasley can show another expression besides a scowl.

“S-sorry but the look on your face was so funny” he says, after calming down after his fit of laughter. Dumbledore then walks in and says something about a search you don’t pay attention to, he then waves his wand a couple of times and the tables get pushed up against the walls, and then the floor is filled with squashy, purple sleeping bags. Percy turns back to you and says, “I must go to speak with Dumbledore”, he then leans down and whispers in you ear “I love you” and walks off with his usual scowl and his head held high. 

You smile to yourself and run off to find your best friends, Fred and Gorge Weasley. You run up to them and smack them both in the back of the head, because when you saw them, they were trying to sell stink bombs to a well-known snitch. 

“Oi! Hey losers!” You say to them, “Hey Smartass!” they say to you in unison, then they look up and their eyes go wide and their faces go pale as they gulp “What did you just call Y/N” a familiar voice says from right behind you, you turn around and are looking at Percy’s chest. You look up to see Percy giving a look to the twins that makes him look as if he wants to murder them. 

“Percy, don’t worry, its fine” I say so he’s looking at you, its quite startling how quickly his face can change from; I want to murder you in the most painful way possible, to, I love you so, so much, did they hurt you. 

“Are you alright, did they offend you in anyway?” he asks you in the softest voice I think anyone has ever heard come out of his mouth, “No, I’m good, but thank you for asking Baby” you say so only he can hear. His expression softens, and he says to all of us in is usual pompous voice. 

“Good, but I do not want to hear any of this name calling again. Understood?”, “No Perce” we all say in unison, “Okay. Now lights out and know more talking!” he shouts so everyone in the hall can hear.

You, Fred, and Gorge are all laying in your sleeping bags, they finally fell asleep. You all opened your sleeping bags to make a kind of bed, Fred’s on the bottom, Gorges rolled into a sausage-like pillow, and yours used like a blanket. They are currently hogging the ‘blanket’ and you are facing Fred’s back who is facing Gorges with his arms wrapped around his waist and his face tucked into the crook of his neck. And you are left shivering with cold and can’t get back to sleep after waking up from a nightmare, somewhere in the distance a clock chimes 4am, ‘lucky its Sunday’ you think. Suddenly, someone lays down behind you and snuggles their nose into your h/l, h/c hair, you squeak and turn over, and are surprised and quite happy to find Percy. 

“Hey, Y/N” he says, and you can tell that he is about to fall asleep. “Hey Baby…” you say “Did they only just let you go to bed?” you ask, you are going to murder McGonigal if he says yes, “no everyone was aloud to go to sleep 2 hours ago, but I wasn’t tiered”. 

“Bullshit, you are exhausted, you work yourself to hard. Now go to sleep”, “okay baby” he says and your shocked and happy that he used a pet name. You watch as lids cover those chocolate brown eyes, after a couple of seconds you snuggle up into his chest and fall asleep yourself.

~Time skip~

You wake up with your nose pressed into someone’s chest, and a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You move so you can see the face of you sleeping boyfriend, then you hear a clicking noise and look behind you to see the twins with a camera much like your Dads. “Blackmaillllll…” they say, knowing your not going to move as you don’t want to wake Percy. 

“I can make your lives living hell if you show that to anyone” you hear a deep, gravelly voice say from behind you.  
!THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Have an amazing day! 😊♥️🌺


End file.
